Drew Mclntyre
Andrew "Drew" Galloway (6 de junio de 1985), más conocido como Drew McIntyre, es un luchador profesional escoces conocido por su paso en la WWE. Entre sus logros destacan un reinado como Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE, uno comoCampeón de Parejas de la WWE, uno como Campeón Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW y uno como Campeón en Parejas de Florida de la FCW. Carrera Inicio: Comenzó a entrenar en lucha libre profesional a los 15 años1 en la FWA Academy cuando su familia se mudó al sur de Inglaterra. Lucho en varias ligas inglesas ganando algunos campeonatos hasta que firmó con la WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2007- 2014) 2007 - 2008: ''' El 26 de septiembre de 2007, hizo su debut en el Ohio Valley Wrestling derrotando a Paul Burchill en una Dark Match. Más tarde, el 3 de octubre de 2007, debutó en la televisión derrotando a Dirty Money. Hizo su debut oficial en la WWE, en la liga SmackDown, con el nombre de '''Drew McIntyre el 12 de octubre de 2007. En su pelea debut, acompañado por Dave Taylor, derrotó a Brett Major. A la semana siguiente, gracias a la ayuda de Dave Taylor, derrotó a Brian Major. A principios de 2008, perdió una lucha contra Snitsky para calificar al Royal Rumble 2008, fue transladado a RAW, donde hizo su debut oficial el 4 de enero en Heat, derrotando a Charlie Haas. Poco después, fue removido a la FCW. Meses después de su paso a la FCW, concretamente el 6 de mayo de 2008 junto con Stu Sanders (colectivamente llamados The Empire) ganaron el el Campeonato por Parejas de Florida de la FCW, al derrotar a The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colón y Eric Pérez). Si embargo, perdieron el título ante los mismos a quien se lo había quitado; esto ocurrió el 17 de julio de 2008. En el show de la FCW celebrado el día 17 de agosto de 2008, Drew lucho contra Stu Sanders; dicha lucha acabo con un doble DQ. El 11 de diciembre peleó contra Eric Escobar,Joe Hennig y Sheamus O'Shaunessy por el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW, pelea que ganó Escobar. 2009 - 2010: Tras una lesión de Joe Hennig, el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW quedó vacante, pactándose una lucha entre McIntyre y Eric Escobar por el campeonato. El 19 de marzo, derrotó a Escobar, ganando el campeonato, que retuvo hasta que perdió el título el 11 de Junio contra Tyler Reks. El 28 de agosto tuvo su primera lucha en Smackdown contra R-Truth, empezando así un feudo con éste, derrotándole en Hell in a Cell. En Survivor Series, el Team Miz (The Miz, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler y Jack Swagger) derrotó al Team Morrison (John Morrison, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin y Finlay) quedando Drew como superviviente junto a The Miz y Sheamus. En TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs derrotó a Morrison, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental y teniendo un feudo con el. Tras retener el título en dos ocasiones frente a Morrison, participó en la Royal Rumble, siendo eliminado por Triple H y Shawn Michaels. Luego comenzó un feudo frente a Kane, derrotándolo en Elimination Chamber por el campeonato. Sin embargo, la semana siguiente perdió su invicto ante Kane en una lucha clasificatoria al Money in the Bank. Dos semanas después intentó obtener otra plaza, pero fue derrotado por Matt Hardy, hasta que finalmente la ganó tras derrotar a un jobber local. En WrestleMania XXVI participó en el Money in the Bank, pero no logró capturar el maletín. Después de varias semanas empezó un feudo con Matt Hardy, al cual atacó en repetidas ocasiones, por lo que el 7 de mayo fue despojado del título por orden de Theodore Long y lo despidieron. Sin embargo, la semana siguiente regresó a SmackDown por orden de Mr. McMahon, recuperando el Campeonato Intercontinental. Sin embargo, lo perdió en Over the Limit ante Kofi Kingston. Después de su lucha, reinició su feudo con Hardy, sólo para ser derrotado la semana siguiente en SmackDown y deportado a Escocia (Kayfabe) dado que Theodore Long encontró que su visa había expirado, detalle que sí es real. Participó en el SmackDown Money in the Bank en Money in the Bank, el cual no ganó, siendo el ganador Kane. Tras esto, formó un equipo con Cody Rhodes, derrotando el 17 de septiembre a los Campeones de Parejas The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith). En Night of Champions luchó junto a Rhodes en un Tag Team Gauntlet match, obteniendo el Campeonato de Parejas de la WWE al derrotar al último equipo de Mark Henry & Evan Bourne; sin embargo perdieron los títulos en Bragging Rights ante los miembros de The Nexus John Cena & David Otunga. Luego en Smackdown junto a Rhodes perdieron ante Kofi Kingston & Big Show, separándose así su equipo de él y Rhodes. En Survivor Series, el Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter, Chris Masters & Big Show) derrotó al Team Del Rio (Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks, Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre. Tras esto, derrotó a MVP, clasificándose para el torneo del King of the Ring, pero el 29 de noviembre fue eliminado del torneo cuando él y su rival, Ezekiel Jackson, perdieron por cuenta de fuera. 2011 - 2012: El 7 de enero, participó en un Fatal 4 Way Match entre The Big Show, Cody Rhodes y Dolph Ziggler para definir el contendiente por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado siendo Ziggler el ganador de la lucha. En esa misma noche defendió a Kelly Kelly del ataque de Michelle McCool y Layla cambiando a face. Debido a su interés con Kelly, intentó salir con ella, pero le rechazó al ver su temperamento descontrolado, cambiando de nuevo a heel. Cuando fue despedida de SmackDown, le echó la culpa a Edge. Participó en Royal Rumble entrando con el número 33, pero fue eliminado por Big Show. Luego, participó en Elimination Chamber en la Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, pero fue eliminado por Kane. El 3 de abril en WrestleMania XXVII, participó en una Battle Royal, pero no logró ganar. El 26 de abril fue cambiado a RAW a causa del Draft Suplementario. Debutó en RAW haciendo equipo con Jack Swagger contra Kofi Kingston y Rey Mysterio siendo estos últimos los ganadores. Durante todo el año 2011, participo en Superstars, donde perdió casi todos sus combates, con luchadores como Chris Masters, John Morrison, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella entre otros. Sin embargo, el 27 de diciembre volvió a ser transferido a SmackDown, donde retomó su feudo con Theodore Long, perdiendo en su primera lucha ante Ezekiel Jackson. Tras esto, Long amenazó con despedirle si volvía a perder, siendo derrotado el 9 de enero por Santino Marella. El 13 de enero tuvo una tercera oportunidad de seguir en la empresa, pero volvió a ser derrotado, esta vez por Ted Dibiase. El 20 de enero en el episodio de SmackDown transmitido desde Las Vegas, justo cuando Teddy Long había decidido despedirlo definitivamente, Marella intervino proponiendo una última pelea, a la cual el GM de la marca azul accedió. Se enfrentó nuevamente a Marella, esta vez en un''Blindfold match'', volviendo a ser derrotado. Luego obtuvo otra oportunidad para continuar en la empresa contra Sheamus la cual perdió. En Royal Rumble fue derrotado por Brodus Clay. En SmackDown del 2 de marzo fue derrotado contra Justin Gabriel siendo derrotado y después Long lo despidió (Kayfabe). Sin embargo John Laurinaitis le dio una oportunidad de volver a la empresa si derrotaba a The Great Khali, pero David Otunga hizo un cambio y se enfrentó a Hornswoggle derrotándole fácilmente y recuperando su puesto en SmackDown. En Wrestlemania XXVIII formó parte del equipo de John Laurinaitis derrotando al equipo de Theodore Long. Tras esto estuvo unas semanas de baja por una cirujía. En Night Of Champions participo en un Battle Royal por ser el aspirante #1 al Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, pero fue eliminado por Zack Ryder. El 21 de septiembre en SmackDown se alió con Heath Slater y Jinder Mahal atacando a Brodus Clay. Al unirse al trío, se dieron a conocer como 3 Man Band (3MB), cambiando todos su gimmick al de rockeros y comenzaron un feudo con Santino Marella y Zack Ryder. Según Galloway, la idea fue de Vince McMahon, quien quería hacer una banda con Slater y les escogió a Mahal y a él. Sin embargo, tuvo una lesión de muñeca que necesitó cirujía, por lo que permaneció como manager. A pesar de que el stable le dio ideas a McMahon, ninguna pudo hacerse debido a su lesión, por lo que dijó que el stable "ya estaba muerto". En TLC 2012 apareció en MizTV junto a 3MB, insultando a los comentaristas en español, para posteriormente ser atacados por Alberto del Rio y The Miz, más tarde en ese evento fueron derrotados por The Miz, Alberto Del Rio y The Brooklyn Brawler. El 31 de Diciembre en RAW junto a Slater se enfrento al Team Hell No! ( Kane y Daniel Bryan ) por los Campeonatos por parejas, pero salieron derrotados. 2013 - 2014: Participó en el Royal Rumble entrando de número 6 pero fue eliminado por Chris Jericho. El 11 de Marzo en RAW sufrio una lesion provocada por Ryback y Mark Henry que lo aparto durante varios días. Después de eso siguio luchando con su banda 3MB, siendo un jobber. En octubre, 3MB comenzó un feudo con Los Matadores ( Diego y Fernando ) teniendo varios combates semanales tanto en RAW como en Smackdown.3MB volvio a la victoria en la edicion del 13 de Octubre en WWE Main Event derrotando a Tons Of Funk ( Tensai y Brodus Clay ). Durante la semana del 11 al 15 de Noviembre se cambiaron el nombre a The Union Jacks porque estaban en Inglaterra. Donde tuvieron 3 combates, uno durante RAW en Manchester, en contra de Los Matadores y Santino, siendo derrotados. Otro en WWE Main Event derrotando a The PrimeTime Players (Titus O'neill y Daren Young), y en Smackdown, donde perdieron con los Primetime Players y R-Truth. A la Siguiente Semana, en RAW Country, 3MB Cambia de nuevo su Nombre, a Rhinestone Cowboys con gimnicks de Cantantes de Country. Se enfrentaron a R-Truth y al debutante en el Roster, Xavier Woods, perdiendo el combate. De nueva cuenta, a la siguiente semana, pero en Smackdown vuelven a cambiarle el nombre, auto nombrandose The Plymouth Rockers, pero perdieron ante Los Matadores y El Torito. El 6 de enero se enfrentaron a Too Cool y Rikishi, perdiendo el combate. En WrestleMania XXX lucho en un Battle Royal en memoria a Andre The Giant, pero fue ganado por Cesaro. El 15 de abril de 2014 en Main Event, se unio al grupo Hornswoggle que estaba reemplazando ese dia a Heath Slater, contra el Torito. A la siguiente semana en RAW, ya con el regreso de Slater, Hornswoggle se convirtió en la mascota oficial de 3MB, en su rivalidad contra Los Matadores. El 12 de junio de 2014, Galloway, junto a Jinder Mahal, y otros 11 luchadores mas terminaron su contrato con la WWE, rompiendo el equipo 3MB. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Future Shock (Snap double underhook DDT) – 2009 - presente *'Scot Drop (Jumping reverse STO) – 2007–2009 *'Thee Move' (Cradle kneeling belly to belly piledriver)– 2003 - 2007 *'Ego Trip' (Swinging side sitout facebuster) *'G-Spot Piledriver '' (Jumping belly to back piledriver) '''Movimientos de firma *'Big boot' *'Fireman's carry gutbuster' *'Front dropkick' *'Hangman's neckbreaker onto the knee' *'Multiple suplex variations' **'Northern Lights' **'Overhead belly to belly '(sometimes from the second rope) **'Snap' *'Release powerbomb' *'Running back elbow' *'Running forearm to a cornered opponent' *'Short-arm clothesline' *'Tilt-a-whirl' into either a backbreaker or a gutbuster Managers *Charles Boddington *Dave Taylor Apodos *"The''' Scottish Superstar" *"The Chosen One" *"Thee" Drew Galloway *"The Sinister Scotman" Campeonatos y logros '''British Championship Wrestling *'BCW Heavyweight Championship' (2 veces) Florida Championship Wrestling *'FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'FCW Florida Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Stu Sanders Insane Championship Wrestling *'ICW Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Irish Whip Wrestling *'IWW International Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) World Wrestling Entertainment *'WWE Intercontinental Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Cody Rhodes Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el Nº219 en los PWI 500 de 2008 *Situado en el Nº125 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº30 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº52 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº191 en los PWI 500 de 2012 *Situado en el Nº159 en los PWI 500 de 2013 Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Ex Luchadores